British Army
The British Army is an army featured in Warfare 1917. Description During the First World War, the British Army was known for it's keen use of Artillery and pioneering of the Tank. Always pushing forward the British Army took on an offensive doctrine, while this lead to the deaths of many, ground gained was the all important goal. History The British Army was formed from the merger of the English and Scottish armies in 1707, when the Kingdom of Great Britain was formed, and is still present to this day. It has attained a reputation for marksmanship and discipline, with an account from the early years of World War I having a repulsed German force claim they encountered large amounts of machine guns, when in truth, they were groups of highly-trained riflemen. Unfortunately, these skilled soldiers would be ground down by attrition, and poorly-trained conscripts would take their place for most of the war. Uniform The British troops wear a Brodie helmet and a 1902 Pattern Service Dress, which consists of a thick woolen tunic, dyed khaki, two breast pockets, two smaller pockets, an internal pocket, rifle patches, shoulder straps, rank insignia, trade badges and Long Service and Good Conduct stripes, stiffened peak cap with a leather strap, puttees and ammunition boots with hobnail soles. Weapons 'Webley Mk VI' The standard-issue sidearm for the British Army in the First World War. It proved to be a very reliable and hardy weapon, well suited for the conditions in the trenches. Used only by Officers. 'Lee-Enfield Mk III' The Lee-Enfield rifle is used by all infantry units, except for the Officer. The rifle was introduced in 1907, and enabled a trained rifleman to fire 20 to 30 aimed rounds a minute, making it the fastest military bolt-action rifle of the day. 'Lewis Gun' In 1915, the British adopted the Lewis machine gun. It had two different drum magazines, one holding 47 rounds and the other 97 rounds, and had a rate of fire of 500 to 600 rounds per minute. Used only by Machine Gunners. 'Mills Bomb' The Mills bomb is a series of prominent British hand grenades. The Mills bomb was patented, developed and manufactured by William Mills. Used only by Assault Teams. 'Mark IV' The Mark IV was an up-armoured version of the Mark I, which went into production in May 1917. The Mark IV "Male" features 2 short-barreled 6-pounder guns mounted in movable side sponsons (for reducing the width of the tank, easing rail transportation), four MGs, an external fuel tank, and rails on the roof for an unditching beam. 'Artillery' The British army had artillery pieces which were moved using draught horses or Holt caterpillar tractors. Artillery pieces include the Ordinance QF 18-pounder, the most important field gun of the war with over 10,000 built, the BL 6-inch Mk VII naval gun, used for neutralizing defences, and the BL 60-pounder gun, their heaviest artillery gun. 'Mortar' The British used the Stokes mortar, 2-inch mortar, and 9.45-inch mortar. 'Chemical Weapons' The British used chlorine gas. Units 'Riflemen' A squad equipped with bolt-action rifles. Strong against infantry but not against armor. 'Assault Team' A squad specialized in clearing trenches. They use rush tactics and are equipped with grenades. They are average against armor. 'Lewis Gunners' A squad with one carrying a machine gun. They are best against infantry when entrenched. They are the only infantry unit in the game with an automatic weapon. 'Sniper' A skilled sharpshooter equipped with a regular bolt-action rifle. They are strong against infantry at long range and shoots accurately. 'Officer' A soldier that provides a morale and damage bonus to your troops. He only carries a pistol, making him a poor choice for frontline combat, and morale drops sharply if he is killed. 'Tank' A vehicle that is invulnerable to all infantry (except Assault Team grenades), but is vulnerable to fire support. Category:Armies